


On Stars And Planets

by sensiblekitty



Series: Isco/Morata oneshots [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda AU, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblekitty/pseuds/sensiblekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on OTP Prompts: "Imagine your OTP watching the stars and person A trying to be romantic and pointing to one and tells person B that they are naming it after them. Person B informs person A that they are pointing at a planet and then gives a long scientific explanation on why people know that it is a planet and not a star." In this story, person A is Alvaro and person B is Isco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Stars And Planets

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistake. English is not my native language and this story hasn't been beta-read.  
> \---  
> EDIT: to anyone who reads this...I've written a reverse version of this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6095017

Alvaro and Isco sat next to the margin of a river, with their tent not so far. After a whole day of walking in the woods, all they wanted was to rest. They contemplated the starry night. The sky had a few clouds, which allowed the boys to admire its landscape. Both of them looked like they were in their own world, as they weren’t exchanging a single word. One could even hear the sound of crickets coming from the forest. That was when Alvaro came back to reality and looked at Isco, who still seemed to be in trance. He smiled at him and eventually broke the silence.

“Hey, Isco. Are you still here?” Alvaro waved his hand in front of Isco’s face.

“Yes, Alvi, I’m here.” Isco blinked and frowned. “And why wouldn’t I be?” He laughed at Alvaro.

“Well, it looked like you were sleeping with open eyes.”

Alvaro mimicked Isco's expression.

“Me? What about you? You have been staring at a fixed point in the sky for hours!”

Isco pointed at Alvaro and at the sky.

“Whatever.” Alvaro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I was just looking at a star.”

“Which one?”

Isco asked looking at the multiple points that shone in the darkness.

“That star right there!” Alvaro said, pointing to an object that seemed to distinguish from the others.

“Oh, that one.” Isco raised one of his eyebrows. “What makes it so special to you?” Isco turned to look at Alvaro.

“It’s just that...Please, don’t laugh at me, Isco, but, that star reminds me of you.”

Alvaro commented shyly.

“Really?” Isco chuckled. “Why?” The shorter boy asked amused. Out of all the things in the world, that sure was an interesting comparison. “Tell me more.”

“I can’t really explain. It’s just that...It seems to shine more than the other stars." Alvaro replied, contemplating the glowing point. He looked at Isco. "Just like you, who has a special and unique glow.”

Isco blushed and laughed.

“Was this supposed to be a pickup line?”

“N-No! I really mean it. It really reminds me of you.”

Alvaro shrugged. The way he said that sure looked like a bad, cheesy pick-up line, but he was serious. That glow reminds Alvaro of Isco’s smile, of Isco’s presence. He wanted to prove to Isco that he had a good intention.

“Okay, then. From today on, the name of that star will be “Isco”. Alvaro sounded like he had just made a discovery and was proud of it.

Isco tried to hold on his laugh, but cracked up. Alvaro didn’t understand the shorter boy’s reaction.

“Why are you laughing now?” Alvaro expected Isco would like the idea and praise him.

“I’m sorry, Alvarito. I’m laughing because that point is not a star, but a planet, and it’s probably one of our neighbor ones, such as Mercury, Venus or Mars. So, there is no way you could give it a new name.”

Alvaro was speechless. They have never talked about Astronomy before, nor has Isco shown any signal of being interested in the topic. Well, Alvaro himself never got too interested. Perhaps when he was a child he liked it a bit, he even remembers he visited an observatory once, but then it was a long time ago. So how the hell was Isco supposed to differentiate between stars and planets? Is it something of common sense and only Alvaro didn't know? Did he skip some class at school and he can't remember?

“Okay, Mr. Scientist, now you got me. Could you tell me how do you distinguish between them?” Alvaro asked Isco intrigued.

“Well, people know how to differentiate between them according to the glow. Basically, the stars release a cintillant glow. They blink. The planet, on the other hand, have a fixed, a constant glow. However, from the scientific perspective...”

Isco explained, sudden serious.

Isco used scientific terms Alvaro couldn’t exactly understand.

“...stars undergo nuclear reactions that burn hydrogen in their cores, whilst planets don’t...”

Isco was so excited in his own explanation that he didn’t notice Alvaro approaching him, getting so close that their faces almost collided, each other’s noses touching.

Alvaro met Isco’s lips. Isco at first sounded surprised at the sudden approach, but soon closed his eyes and let Alvaro kiss him. They shared a long kiss, until Isco broke it.

“You interrupted my explanation.” Isco sounded confused.

“Well, you started using difficult words I couldn’t understand. I kinda got lost in your explanation and your lips were way too distracting.”

Isco rolled his eyes and pushed Alvaro softly, not containing a smile.

“Anyway, there are many other explanations for the difference between stars and planets. If you want, there is their trajectories.”

“Nah, thanks, that’s enough”. Alvaro waved his hand to the air and smiled, his eyes contemplating Isco. He didn’t know this nerdy side of Isco. That made him even cuter and sexier in a certan way.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Isco asked amused.

“You look so geeky right now, Isco. But also so cute that I want to squeeze you.” Alvaro pressed Isco’s cheeks.

“Tonto”, Isco held Alvaro’s fingers. “How about we kiss?” He brought Alvaro closer to him, cupping his face with his hand, pressing their lips together.

They kept kissing each other, until Alvaro broke it.

“Okay, Isco, you win. I admit that that point is a planet. But I promise to find you a star and name it Isco, or I am not called Alvaro Morata.”

Isco rolled his eyes.

“Are you still at it?” Isco was surprised at his boyfriend’s stubbornness.

“You know how I am. When I have an idea in mind, there’s barely nothing that makes me change it.” Alvaro said firmly.

“Why do I need to be a star?” Isco raised an eyebrow.

“Because as I said, you have your own special glow. Besides, you make my life brighter, so, that makes me a planet.”

“Oh, if that’s how it works, then I can be a planet too." Isco retorted. "After all, you also illuminate me.”

“No, I am a planet and you are a star.” Alvaro contested. “Why all of a sudden you want to be a planet?”

“Because I love you, you make me happy and give me light”. Isco wrapped his arms around Alvaro.

“I love you too." Alvaro squished Isco's hands. "But I had the idea first, so I am the planet and you are the star.”

They kept arguing, each one finding an argument, but after sometime, Isco decided to put an end to the silly discussion.

“Whatever, Alvaro. It’s getting late and this discussion will lead us nowhere.”

“I agree, Isco. Tomorrow, we have to wake up early and resume our trip. How about we go to sleep?”

“Sounds good.” After all, this sudden astronomical talk made Isco tired.

Isco and Alvaro smiled at each other and stood up, with Isco resting his head on Alvaro’s shoulders. The two came back to the improvised tent and arranged their sleeping bag.

“Isco?”

“Yes?”

“You still haven’t explained one thing. Where did you learn about these star and planet stuffs?”

Alvaro inquired.

“Hmm, that’s a secret, my dear.”

Isco was too tired to talk about it. He didn’t want to explain to Alvaro he has a fascination for Astronomy. That he studies Astrophysics and read scientific articles in his spare time. That he even bought a fancy telescope to observe the sky. He was afraid Alvaro would find him boring. So, until now he kept it to himself.

“Don’t worry, Isco. I won’t laugh at you.”

“It’s a long story. Besides, remember that we have to wake up early in the morning and resume our trip.”

Alvaro sighed. He was so curious about Isco, but didn't want to pressure his boyfriend.

“Okay, honey. But promise you’ll tell me later?”

“I promise. Now, let’s sleep?” Isco cuddled with Alvaro. “Good night, Alvi.”

“Good night, my shining star Isco.” Alvaro kissed Isco’s forehead, before turning off the lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I am not an expert in Astronomy, so I made a research on Google. In case someone wants to know more about the difference between stars and planets, here are some interesting links: http://curious.astro.cornell.edu/our-solar-system/58-our-solar-system/planets-and-dwarf-planets/planet-watching/255-what-is-the-observational-difference-between-a-star-and-a-planet-beginner and http://www.wikihow.com/Tell-the-Difference-Between-Planets-and-Stars  
> \- Thanks for reading!  
> \- Kudos and comments are welcome! :)  
> \---  
> EDIT: I'm amazed by the amount of kudos this story received, despite it being my first Morisco fic. Too bad most of you gave up on reading my succeeding stories/no longer think they are worth a kudo. Nevertheless, I invite you to check my other Isco/Morata stories if haven't done so (the writing gets better, I promise). ;)


End file.
